Summer Rain
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Bella and Alice decide to enjoy the Summer Rain in their own special way. Re-load this story. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or this song, I just write for it.

Author's Note: If you don't like to read lyrics like me the song is called Summer Rain by Matthew Morrison

My first M-rated fanfic.

**Summer Rain**

On the rooftop thinking' it's about to pour

People run for shelter, tryin' to get out that storm

I look over at Bella who's looks fascinated by the dark ink black clouds and rain. She looks so beautiful when she has that look on her face.

But I got you with me, the sun behind me,

So what are we leavin' for?

Let's stay, let's get carried away

I lean over and kiss her on the cheek to get her attention. When She looks at me she smashes her lips to mine in the most heated kiss we've had to date.

You're eyes are beggin' me to touch you there

Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care

I start to lay her down on the grass, and climb on top of her. our lips have yet to part in all of this. I pour all the love I feel for her into this kiss. it starts to rain, but neither of use care to move from our position.

But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, Yeeah

Who needs lovers' lane?

Right up on these rooftops, let's make love in the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

In the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

Nothin' better than givin' this all to you

And the weather's only adding to the mood

We start to remove each others clothes so we can have skin to skin contact because even though you don't think you beautiful. I think you are stunning. Your chocolate brown eyes and gorgeous long brown hair will have any man or woman on their knees. I start to kiss down her neck and suck on her pulse point. Bella has always trusted me enough not to bite or kill her. After I make sure I left a hickey I lick my way back up to her lips. Were we share a passionate kiss.

See the wind's blowin', fire's growin', both of us soakin' wet

But let's stay, yeah. Let's get carried away

Your eyes are beggin' me to touch you there

Could be a thousand people watchin' but we don't care

I move my leg to settle in between your legs and I can feel the heat growing there begging for me to extinguish the flames. I love how your body reacts to my touch. It further proves my point that we really are soul mates. Even though you never doubted me when it dawned on me. You just love me unconditionally, and I love you too.

But look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights, Yeeah

Who needs lovers' lane?

Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

In the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

I start to kiss my way down your neck to your breast and suck a nipple into my mouth while i knead the other one with my hand. I know your breast are the most sensitive part of your body so I suck and knead hard switching between breast. You start to scream/moan, and I think it's so sexy.

There's no place that I'd rather make love to you

Right here on this rooftop, Yeeah

Look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights

Who needs lovers' lane?

Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain

I then continue to kiss and lick my way down your gorgeous body until I'm nestled between your thighs. Where I then bend your knees, and start to kiss, lick, and suck on the inside of your thighs until your begging me to, "Please stop teasing me and make love to me." Since I have never been or will be able to deny you anything you ask of me I lick my way up the outside of you slit, and you moan again. But I want you to scream. So I plunge my tongue inside your slit, and start to suck and lightly bit your clit. That's when you to moan and scream my name.

Look at you tonight, so beautiful under these neon lights

Who needs lovers' lane?

Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain

I then plunge two fingers deep inside your tight hole and finger you slow and hard until you cum with and ears splitting scream, "ALLLLIIIIIICCCCCCEEEEEE." I start to slow down, and let you ride it out. After you've finally had your last spasm I pull out. I give your clit one last kiss, then start to kiss my way back up your body. When I finally make my way back to your lips we share a passionate kiss. Then we lay there cuddling together, while we enjoy the feel of the rain on our skin.

Ahh uh Ahh uh

In the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

In the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

In the summer rain

Ahh uh Ahh uh

In the summer rain

A/N 2: Reviews are always appreciated :).


End file.
